A Little's Enough
by purplefirestarter
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang discover a somber villiage, they soon unearth that fear of twin apparitions is the cause. Their talent? Making other people suffer. So what happens when the demons decide to make their next target Kagome?
1. Silence and Despair

Here is the beginning of another one!!!! Please just sit back and R&R!!! Hope you like this one; I _am_ skipping my chemistry h/w to get it up.

Of course I don't own Inuyasha. sighs... and I don't own the song featured right here...I wish I could own a song, though.

_********_

"This house is haunted, but not in the way that you've always heard it said. No dusty attic, no razor teeth making camp beneath your bed. But I've heard them walking late at night, the twins of confusion and regret. They share the stories of things that I have done that I'd rather just forget."

* * *

It was a quiet, sunny day as the group of five traveled along the dirt path to where a village nested at the foot of the mountains. To Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku this meant a warm bath, real food and a cozy bed. To Inuyasha, this was only wasting time that could be put to better use by hunting down Naraku and the Fuyouheki.

"C'mon," Kagome whined. "I wanna sleep in a real bed for a change!"

"What's wrong with the ground?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Oh nothing if you're anticipating back issues by the time you're twenty…"

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want to sleep on the cold, dirty ground," he sneered, "then we'll settle at the inn for _one night_."

Kagome beamed at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Shippo jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder and stared at Inuyasha. "That was actually kind of nice of Inuyasha," he whispered to the monk.

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "Of course he would do it for Kagome."

"I'm listening to you two," Inuyasha hissed through his teeth. Shippo made a face and went from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't hit him as long as he was perched on the miko.

"You're all a pain in my butt," the hanyou mumbled as they neared the end of the path that would bring them into the village. The western part of the town—the entrance—was surrounded by a small river over which was a big, thick wooden bridge. They crossed over the bridge and into the village.

The village wasn't like most of the others they had been to on their travels. It was very large with many people walking around. But no one spoke to each other and parents held tightly to their children's hands, moving quickly through the thoroughfare.

"What's going on?" Sango whispered to them. "What could have them all in such a hurry?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, staring at the humans. They noticed their arrival, but none of them seemed to be stopping or even staring at them. They didn't care to observe the newcomers.

"Oh thank the gods, a monk!" someone cried. In the distance came a man in his late forties, his black hair silvering at his temples. "Monk, tell me, do you think you could help me out?"

Miroku looked at his friends rather sheepishly before nodding at the man. "Of course, what can I do for you, my good man?"

"You see, this village has been devastated by two horrible demons. No one will stay at my inn now and none of the villagers will take with each for fear that the demons will hear."

"What kind of demons?" Kagome asked, looking around at the people. A few of the children were staring at them but no one was speaking to anyone else.

"Apparitions. Twin children named Dosakusa and Aitou. They live in the attic of my inn and come to those who can't find sleep at night. They haunt their dreams, their reality, making them see things that they've done and things that could never happen. People have left my inn with physical wounds from these illusions. I don't know what to do about it, you must help me!"

"Illusions, eh?" Inuyasha mused. "Why not give it a try?"

"I'll let you stay at my inn for free," the man offered. "Though I cannot guarantee your safety if you stay."

"We accept your offer," Miroku said politely. "We will take care of the twin demons for you."

"Oh many thanks! You have no idea how much this means to me, to the entire village! Come with me."

The inn was rather large, almost the size of a castle. It seemed to fit well with the size of the village. The owner showed them to their rooms where they would be staying. Sango and Kagome got their own room while Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha would share the one of the others.

"My wife will cook you all an excellent dinner and I will have my daughter prepare for the ladies a nice hot bath beforehand," the owner told them.

"You have a daughter, do you?" Miroku asked hopefully. Sango's eyes narrowed and she shot him the look of Death. He sweatdropped and looked down at the floor.

"This is great!" Kagome said later as she and Sango took their bath. The hot water soothed all of her sore muscles, making her relax into a pool of comfort.

"Tell me about it," Sango agreed. "I felt disgusting from battling Moryomaru all of those times."

"It makes me kinda sleepy," Kagome added, her eyelids drooping slightly.

Sango nodded and shut her eyes, allowing the hot water to soothe her and carry her mind far away from here to her brother, Kohaku. Though he was no longer under Naraku's spell, he traveled with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. And Kikyo had planned to use his jewel shard to purify the jewel within Naraku. How were they to complete the jewel and save her brother's life? If the shard is taken from his body, he will die.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome's worried tone brought Sango out of her reverie.

"Hear what?" Sango replied.

"That thumping…" Kagome whispered, looking at the ceiling of the bathhouse. "It sounded like people walking…"

"Perhaps it's the twin demons," she half-joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kagome murmured, hugging her self. Her gray eyes met Sango's. "I think I'm finished. Who knows how vulnerable we are sitting in this bath like this?"

"Kagome-chan, we're perfectly fine…" Sango started to say but Kagome was already up and out of the bath, wrapping a robe around her body and grabbing her clothes.

That was when she heard the thumping. It sounded like someone was stomping on the roof to make a ruckus. Sango shivered and followed Kagome's lead by jumping out of the bath and quickly throwing her clothes back on.

When they arrived to their room earlier than the boys expected, they were greeted with quizzical looks.

"We heard thumping coming from upstairs," Kagome told them.

"Keh, wuss," Inuyasha snorted, his mouth full of rice.

"This meal is great, Kagome!" Shippo cried, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"I better try some then," she beamed, sitting between he and Inuyasha. Miroku sat quietly with Kirara at his side. His eyes were shut yet he continued to eat as the rest of them did.

"Something wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked as she sat down.

"Can't you feel their presence?" he said softly. "Can't you sense their pain?"

"The demons?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded once.

"I can smell it," Inuyasha responded. "Pain, suffering, regret…" His nose wrinkled as he gave the air a good sniff.

"It's overwhelming," Miroku added. "I believe they died here from the power of their aura."

"How sad," Kagome sniffed. "Only children."

"The innkeeper told me more of their fate," Miroku began. "Legend tells that this used to be castle and in it lived the twins. Their real names are forever lost to us but they are called Dosakusa and Aitou now, meaning Confusion and Regret. It says that demons came and burned the castle to the ground, leaving the twins inside to die. Their angst turned them into demons with the power to twist their own suffering and pain into the hearts of those who come here."

"Any idea how old these children are?" Shippo asked.

"I can only guess about nine or so," Miroku answered. "One boy and one girl. Dosakusa for the girl and Aitou for the boy, named after their powers."

"Powers?" Inuyasha said blankly.

"I'm not entirely sure of what they can do, but what I feel from them is immensely powerful. Dosakusa can create the forceful illusions that feel more real than not, the ones that can cause physical pain if allowed to continue for so long. Aitou, the boy, can make the victim see visions of things in their past that they would rather not visit again. He can make the visions feel like the person is living them over again, in high definition."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Inuyasha scoffed. "One swipe of my Kongosoha will have those demons on their knees." He gently patted the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"They _are_ children, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a gently chiding tone.

"Demon children," he corrected. "They don't matter in terms of what you're talking about. From what Miroku is telling us they're dangerous and I'm not letting you near them to "help them out"." He finger quoted the last three words.

Kagome crossed her arms out over her chest. "Like I was planning on it."

He eyed her carefully. "I know you too well, Kagome," he went on to explain. "You can't sit around and let a child suffer. Remember Maya and how you couldn't just let her descend to hell? You're a sucker for kids."

"Maya was just lost," she defended. "Just like these children are."

"I don't think lost kids attack human minds to cause them pain," Sango whispered.

"Especially for their amusement," Inuyasha added.

"I wasn't _planning_ on helping them, okay?" Kagome snapped. "Let's just get this night over and done with."

Just then, she shivered, making goosebumps rise up on her skin. She looked around at the rest of the group, seeing that none of them looked cold though she suddenly felt so.

"You all right, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Just cold," she explained.

"It's not cold in here," Sango said innocently, looking around. Kirara mewed her agreement and swished her tails.

"Maybe it's me," she mumbled, reaching for her bag and yanking out her sleeping bag.

"You're going to sleep?" Inuyasha grumbled.

She shot him an icy look. "No, I'm cold. I'm going to put the sleeping bag over me so I'm not as cold."

"Keh, whatever." He tucked his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome unzipped the side of the bag and then set it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her body to keep warmth inside. It was then that Inuyasha and the other noticed that she was shivering like crazy now. Her body was moving uncontrollably and her teeth were clanking together.

"Why are you so cold, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, suddenly concerned now.

"I d-don't know," she confessed.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he eyed the ceiling. It was very faint, even for his hearing, but he thought he heard the sound of children laughing. His amber eyes glared at the roof and then looked back to the Kagome, who looked almost like she was having a seizure.

"Would you like me to warm you, Kagome?" Miroku suggested, inching closer toward the girl.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and instinctively moved closer to Kagome to protect her from Miroku's perverted ways. He wasn't going to get chummy with Kagome while he was around to do something about it.

"Aren't y-you and Sango-chan e-engaged?" Kagome hissed.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him and Miroku recoiled, hanging his head in shame.

"I thought so too," Sango replied coolly.

"We are!" Miroku said quickly, reaching for her hands. "My dear, Sango, I love no one more than I love you. Forgive me, I cannot help myself from resorting to my old ways!"

Sango nodded twice before looking at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo and blushing. Every time Miroku admitted his feelings in front of them made her face get hot. She wasn't used to him proclaiming his affections for her aloud.

Kagome hung her head slightly and looked at the floor by Shippo's feet. How she longed to hear Inuyasha say such things to her, but she knew that that would never happen. Kikyo was alive still, there was still his first love looming over her head like a knife, ready to drop upon her whenever Inuyasha chose to cut the string. No matter how much she denied her feelings, she couldn't help but be jealous and empty every time Inuyasha was silent. She knew that he was thinking about Kikyo, it was easy to see in his eyes. They would become soft, thoughtful, something that she rarely saw when he looked at her.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked, hopping into her lap.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, Shippo-chan, just thinking."

"That's a nice change of pace," Inuyasha snickered.

"Sit boy," she muttered darkly. Inuyasha cursed as his face met the cool, hard wooden floor of the inn. She picked up chopsticks and put a mouthful of rice into her mouth and beamed down at Shippo. "You're right, Shippo-chan, this is a good meal."

He smiled and looked down at Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at Kagome as he sat up again.

"I've had enough to eat," he growled, crossing his arms.

Miroku looked out the windows of the inn to see the sun setting against the sky. It turned the clouds a dark maroon and the sky itself a blood red color. His thoughts traced back to his Wind Tunnel and how Naraku's poison was spreading through his body. His chances of living to see Naraku destroyed were getting slimmer and slimmer each day. How he longed to give Sango and her younger brother the life that they deserved. He wanted her to be happy and to be the one that causes it. But his growing illness was threatening that dream with each passing moment. He didn't know what to expect with each setting and rising of the sun anymore.

"Are you all right, Miroku-sama?" Sango asked, looking intently at his face.

"Yes, Sango, dear," he replied and he squeezed her hand. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she insisted.

"Yes. Never better, my love." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

Inuyasha bit his lip hard and glanced over at Kagome, who was stroking Shippo's red hair as he lay, curled in her lap. He remembered the few times he and Kagome had been close like that, but only a few. He especially remembered that time only last week when they had almost kissed in her bedroom. He recalled the sound of her heart beating fast and the feel of her breath against his lips. It had been nearly magical until Sota had interrupted and caused them to blush and inch away from each other. It seemed that they could never get a moment alone these days. Particularly after Kikyo's passing, eyes seemed to be watching him with Kagome now more than ever.

"It's getting dark," Sango pointed out, breaking the silence between the group.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, turning to stare out the window at the garnet colored sky. It seemed to be darkening with every blink of an eye.

Then, Kagome clutched her head in her hands as a searing pain overcame her temples. She grimaced and dug her fingernails into her scalp as the pain worsened and seared her skull.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was by her side in a flash, his hands holding her wrists as his eyes searched for hers.

"Make it stop…" she begged through her teeth.

"What? What's going on, Kagome?" he asked quickly.

"My head…it feels like it's going to explode!" she cried.

Miroku looked up at the ceiling and scowled. "It's them. They're playing with us."

"The demons?" Shippo gulped. "They're doing this to Kagome?

* * *

chapter one is done. if you'd please, reivew. if not, then be off on your merry little way. ;) 


	2. Pain and Love

So here's chapter two of _A Little's Enough_. And once again, I don't own Inuyasha or any songs featured.

**_"There's lonely voices like a scarecrow, in the hallway like a lost ghost. In the bedroom I see a shadow from the moon with light from a candle. On a bed frame lies a girl, her reflection in the mirror."_**

* * *

"My head…it feels like it's going to explode!" she cried.

Miroku looked up at the ceiling and scowled. "It's them. They're playing with us."

"The demons?" Shippo gulped. "They're doing this to Kagome?"

"Dammit," Inuyasha swore. He released Kagome and snarled up at the ceiling. "C'mon you stupid demons! Show yourselves! Leave Kagome alone, already you fucking cowards!"

Giggling was heard around them and then suddenly nothing. Kagome's hands went limp around her head and she collapsed onto the floor, panting. Inuyasha scooped her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She weakly nodded and opened her eyes. "It felt like…like they were digging through my brain, like fire was rummaging through it or something…"

Inuyasha glared at the wooden roof and then looked back down at Kagome. He hated the fact that she had been in pain and there had been nothing he could do about it. It reminded him of how Kikyo had suffered and how he would rather die then let the same thing happen to Kagome.

"Is everything all right?" The innkeeper came into their room and saw Inuyasha supporting a semi-conscious Kagome.

"Those damn demons," Inuyasha explained to him. "They're having their fun by messing with Kagome."

"I'm terribly sorry about this," he confessed, looking at the floor with chagrin. "It's just…the entire village is afraid that the twins will attack their house next and I fear that they are right…I don't want anyone else to be hurt, especially those I care about…"

"We understand," Sango said kindly. "We're here to help."

"Not Kagome, though," Inuyasha said softly. "I won't allow them to hurt her."

The innkeeper's wife and daughter then entered the room and took away their plates of half-eaten food.

"Would you like us to get you your futons?" his wife asked Miroku.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you," he replied, nodding his eyes. His purple eyes landed on the daughter, watching her back as she and her mother moved quickly out of the room to fetch their bedding.

"You feeling better, Kagome?" Shippo asked as she moved to sit up. No eyes missed Inuyasha's hands, reluctant to let her go. Not even Kagome.

"Yes, Shippo-chan, the pain's all gone," she said with a smile.

A few minutes later, the two women returned and helped the group set up their arrangements for the night. Though they all doubted that they would get any sleep with the twin demons above them. After all, they _were_ here to exercise them.

Once they had gotten all of their nightly preparations established, they all settled on top of their futons and sat up to talk for a little while longer. In fact, the reason why they hadn't gone to sleep was for fear of their dreams being overtaken by the twin demons. Of course, however, Shippo, Sango, and Kagome were very tired and had to keep talking in order to stay awake.

"Why don't you girls get to sleep?" Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha and I are capable of exercising the demons."

"We really shouldn't, Miroku-sama," Sango said sheepishly. She wanted to be there to help protect Miroku if something went wrong. She didn't want him to use his Kaza Ana after what happened with Naraku's spider webs.

"It's all right, Sango," he encouraged. "You, Kagome and Shippo get some sleep."

"He's right," Inuyasha agreed. "You guys hit the sack for a bit. We can handle things from here."

Reluctantly, the three of them agreed that they should get a little bit of sleep if they were to battle the demons later in the night. It was probably best that they got some sleep anyway, no one wants a cranky woman fighting in battle.

Sango and Kagome slept on the farther side of the room while Miroku and Inuyasha sat up together, Inuyasha's back against the corner wall. Shippo slept beside Kagome in futon while Kirara lay by Sango's feet as always.

After Inuyasha was sure that they were asleep, he leaned over to Miroku. "Do you really think that they're after Kagome?"

Miroku didn't miss the anxiety in his voice as he asked him this question. His desire to protect Kagome was even stronger now that Kikyo had passed on again.

"After all that's happened to her, I can't see anything that would deny it," he said calmly though he was also worried about her.

"They won't touch a hair on her head," he hissed, his eyes staring at her sleeping form.

"I doubt that they will show themselves to us," Miroku shook his head. "I believe that they will remain where they are and haunt us from the attic."

"Well, then I'll come up there and kick their asses."

"Don't be too hasty, Inuyasha," Miroku warned sternly. "If you attack too soon, they may cause Kagome or even Sango or Shippo more pain. We must wait until they do something on their part."

"Damn, I hate waiting," he grumbled, hunching his shoulders and pouting. "Especially when Kagome is in danger."

Miroku couldn't help but smirk. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Duh, isn't that obvious?"

"I mean you _care_ about her," he explained.

The monk watched as his friend turned red and looked away and out the window. He tried to hide his amusement as he found that he had embarrassed the great hanyou.

"So what?" Inuyasha finally challenged. "You _care_ about Sango."

Miroku nodded knowingly and looked on at the their snoozing friends. He decided not to press on the subject more since Inuyasha had already admitted what Miroku had known all along.

"I don't know what she's going to do, Miroku," Inuyasha whispered.

"Hm? She? Oh, you mean Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't know if she's going to stay here in the Sengoku Jidai with us or go back to her own time once this is all over," he admitted.

"Have you asked her?"

"Yes. And she just says that her family and friends are in her era but…but I'm in this era. She told me that she'll always be by my side." His voice was barely a whisper and his cheeks were heating up.

"And what did you say to that?"

"That I'll always protect her." He remembered after that that he had taken her hand and looked into her charcoal colored eyes. His heart picked up as he recalled the fact that they had been seconds away from finally kissing when her stupid brother ruined it.

"Kagome's probably confused," Miroku finally said after he let Inuyasha recall memories that he didn't seem keen on confessing. "On one hand, the life that she was born into is on the other side of the well. It was all that she had known for fifteen years… But on this hand are us. You. She obviously would stay here for you and no one else and even you should know that by now. She doesn't know which side she would miss more and that's why she can't decide. You," he eyed Inuyasha carefully, "if you want Kagome to stay here, must let her know that this is the better world for her."

"It's not," he said, his ears drooping. "She's in so much more danger here…"

"That wasn't what I met," Miroku said flatly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at him blankly, confused at the monk's words.

"I met better because you'll be with her. I met better for her heart, for your heart. Inuyasha, I know that Kikyo's death has taken its toll on you and I don't think that you could stand losing both Kikyo and Kagome. You need her as much as she needs you."

"You think so?"

"Inuyasha, it was clear the very day that we met that you and Kagome were in love with each other. And every day after that it's been even more evident. It's gotten to the point between you two that you won't even admit it. That you can't look into each other's eyes without becoming flustered or without yelling at each other."

Inuyasha didn't make eye contact with Miroku as he thought this over. It was indeed true. He was embarrassed to admit his feelings to Kagome even though he knew better than to think Kagome wouldn't want him. She's proved that theory to be wrong so many times. She's made it clear that she wants nobody _but_ him.

He opened his mouth to say something to Miroku but the houshi held up his hand to silence him. "Shhh, do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Their power."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and grimaced. The children were clearly ready to strike them; their power was the most prominent scent in the air. He also smelled their anticipation, their happiness, their fury…

"They won't attack now," Miroku whispered. "They'll wait until we're asleep."

"Keh, yeah, like I'm going to fall asleep now."

Meanwhile, in the attic, sat a girl on an old futon, her eyes lavender as she stared at her reflection in a dusty, cracked mirror. Her hair was long and brown and her face and body that of a nine-year-old child.

Her twin brother lay on the floor, his ear pressed to the wood so he could hear the conversation of a monk and half-demon. They were talking about the girl that they had decided to possess first. The girl they decided to torture the most.

"Aitou-kun, what do you hear?" the girl asked, running her fingers through her long hair.

"I hear the hanyou and monk talking about that miko…" he whispered, shutting his shockingly light blue eyes. "The hanyou seems to be in love with that girl. The monk is in love with the tajiiya."

"And that kawaii little kitsune?" the girl asked pleasantly.

"I don't think he has anyone, though I can sense that he has had his fair share of female attention. Mostly humans..."

"Hm…a beautiful young kitsune falling for humans?" She scowled at her reflection.

"Wait, a moment…I can see something…" Aitou said, closing his eyes. "I see a young girl…a demon. Soten. The sole survivor of the Thunder Demon Tribe…Shippo and her had a little tiff and they ended up liking each other…"

"Interesting," his sister said, smiling. "Do you see anything else about that miko?"

"The miko…she has a time aura around her, it's different. She's not from this time, from what I sense. Her heart's been lonely for a long time since that hanyou has love for another miko in his heart."

"Another miko?" the girl said, her lavender eyes wide. "How interesting. Do you know of her name?"

"I believe it is Kikyo."

"Kikyo and Kagome? That half-demon sure has a thing for priestesses, don't you think, brother?"

"Dosakusa-chan, when do you think we will be able to strike that girl's mind?"

His sister, who was still sitting on the old futon, smiled wickedly and looked over her shoulder at Aitou. "Wait until they all fall asleep. I want her to suffer as much as possible before that half-breed notices. He seems like a hothead, does he not, brother?"

Her brother sat up and crossed his legs on the floor. His eyes settled in on his reflection from across the tiny attic space and smiled a sweet smile. His sister and he were truly beautiful, blessed with eternal youth with the powers of a demon. They could pass as regular village children if the other villagers weren't so paranoid.

"Nee-chan," Aitou said calmly.

"Yes?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Do you think that monk will know when we are going to ravage the miko?"

Dosakusa giggled and flew backwards onto the futon, crossing her legs. "Of course not! He is not a very powerful houshi if I'm being honest. I can feel his power; I can almost smell his power. The miko's power may be stronger in those terms."

Aitou nodded and joined his twin on the old futon. She curled up by his side and he rubbed her silky dark brown hair.

"Such a calm night," Dosakusa murmured as they listened to the monk and half-demon talk quietly.

"Yes, it is," Aitou agreed.

They both closed their brilliant eyes and began to wait.

While hours seemed to pass and the night grew darker, Inuyasha did not sleep. His amber eyes remained focused on Kagome's sleeping body, rarely blinking for fear that he would miss something in that half second. He refused to let her fall into danger like Kikyo had. He couldn't bear losing her; he needed her so much.

Silently so as not to disturb a now sleeping Miroku, Inuyasha slid over to Kagome's side and looked down at her face. Her breathing was deep and regular and her face was so relaxed, so calm. Unconsciously, he ran the back of his hand down the length of her cheek, feeling the warmth radiate from her skin. Sighing, he then sucked in a deep breath of her scent and closed his eyes. Her scent always made him drowsy and he had to shake his head several times to force himself to stay awake. This wasn't the best time to fall asleep when the most important thing in his world could be in danger.

"Aitou-kun!" Dosakusa whined. "The hanyou is not falling asleep!"

"I know, nee-chan," he said, agitated. Does that half-breed ever sleep?

"Make him sleep, brother! I'm itching to invade that girl's dream!"

"Are you going to take her then?" he asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to mess with her mind! I want to see what she fears the most and play with it so badly, Aitou!"

"May I play with the tajiiya's mind?"

"Do what you wish!" she said pleasantly. "Is her mind worthy?"

Aitou closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "She has many thoughts that she would rather not revisit. It will be fun to make her see them all again."

"Very well." Dosakusa beamed. "Anything with the monk and half-demon?"

He nodded. "Both Miroku and Inuyasha have demons of their past. The monk seems to have less than the hanyou, however."

"I'll take the monk after that, then. You may take Inuyasha since I am getting the better of the women."

He kissed his sister's cheek. "Arigato, nee-chan. And the little kitsune and the demon cat?"

She smiled. "Let's let them be. The kitsune doesn't have much that's easy to see. And the cat isn't worth our time."

"We're just going to have to be patient, then, Dosakusa. We _are_ immortal, after all."

As they were discussing their plans, Inuyasha was trying to fight away his heavy eyelids. Every time he blinked, his head would bob and his muscles would untie. But he knew that he couldn't fall asleep. The twins were awake and ready, waiting for him to pass out so they could attack. He couldn't sleep now, not when his friends depended on him so much.

"I can't take it, Aitou-kun," Dosakusa hissed. "I'm going to knock him out."

"Nee-chan," Aitou chided. "Don't be hasty…"

"No!" she screeched. "I'm not waiting any longer!"

Dosakusa closed her eyes and sank through the floor and gently landed on the boards of the floor below them, into the room of Inuyasha and his friends.

* * *

The end of another chapter. R&R please!!!! 


	3. Sleep and Dreams

Chapter three now! I would just like to give hugs and kisses to **xShatteredxGlassx, InuIchiSasLover11, Maiden of the Heavens, **and **Diabolical Kitsutora** for the reviews. And I love those of you who put this on your favorites/story alert. You know who you are. 3. You guys keep me motivated! Keep up the reviewing!

No Inuyasha owning up in here. Sorry to disappoint you. I don't own the song either.

"_**You came to me in seamless sleep, slipped right in, behind my eye, on the back of my mind…Don't wake me up. I am still dreaming of stories undone. Unravel at the seams. Don't wake me up. Death is misleading. And when I fall asleep, sleep with your ghost."**_

* * *

"I can't take it, Aitou-kun," Dosakusa hissed. "I'm going to knock him out." 

"Nee-chan," Aitou chided. "Don't be hasty…"

"No!" she screeched. "I'm not waiting any longer!"

Dosakusa closed her eyes and sank through the floor and gently landed on the boards of the floor below them, into the room of Inuyasha and his friends.

She watched the half-demon's big yellow eyes bulge and his hands fly to his sword. Dosakusa beamed and half walked, half floated over to him. Her hand touched his face and he froze. She kept her eyes on the hanyou and began to hum softly, sweetly.

"Sleep now, Inuyasha. We will not harm you," she cooed.

Inuyasha was losing the battle. His eyelids were drooping due to the sweet humming of the demon child. Her voice was like that of a happy baby, light and pleasing. Her touch was gentle, like a little sister. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was softly slumbering before Dosakusa. (A/N: Yes, I know! That stupid Inuyasha fell asleep!)

"Hm," she grumbled, releasing his face and wiping it on her long kimono. Her body turned to face the sleeping miko and walked over to her, leaning over her figure.

"Such power," she whispered and her lavender eyes flashed with greed. "Such angst inside this girl…Aitou-kun, come and see…"

Her brother was by her side in an instant, walking with just as much disturbing grace as his sister. His crystal blue eyes settled on the miko and he smiled.

"Delicious," he murmured. "Dosakusa-chan, you may take her now."

"Yes," she nodded. "I shall."

Softly, Dosakusa put her hands on either side of Kagome's head and held it there. Aitou watched as his sister's eyes began to glow a shocking purple color and then as a red began to take over it. It made him shudder as her body began to shrink and turn to a violet smoke, entering Kagome's head.

He smiled and sat in the corner of the room opposite the hanyou and crossed his arms, ready to observe his sister's work.

Kagome rolled over in her sleep so that she was on her side, facing away from Aitou. Shippo groaned when Kagome's arms left him but remained asleep, curling up closer to her back. Aitou grinned wickedly and listened carefully for Kagome's whimpers.

Kagome had been dreaming a normal dream for her, going back from the Feudal Era and failing all of her tests and not making it into high school. Dosakusa saw this and instantly delved into her mind and saw the things that Kagome had seen. Falling into the well, meeting Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo and all the others. She saw from Kagome's eyes Inuyasha with Kikyo and then Kouga and Hojo. Flashes of Naraku and his incarnations as well as the Band of Seven and Hakudoshi. The thing that Dosakusa stopped at however was Kagome seeing Inuyasha in his full demon state attacking people. She could feel Kagome's fear, her worry, and her anguish. She could feel what Kagome was feeling as she approached the full demon with his sword.

"Bingo," she whispered as she probed into the memory.

Kagome moaned as her dream suddenly changed. Instead of the classroom she had been sitting in, she was now standing in the Sengoku Jidai, walking to the village with Inuyasha. He was grumbling again about something until Naraku showed up in the trees.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled, shoving her behind him and putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Naraku laughed as he came through the trees, his large body easily pushing the bushes away.

Inuyasha drew his mighty sword and aimed it at the other half demon. "I'm going to kill you this time, Naraku!" he swore.

"I'd like to see you try," he snickered.

Inuyasha raised his sword and then swung it toward the earth. "Windscar!" he shouted as he slammed it down.

Naraku easily deflected the yellow-white flashes of light and all Kagome could do was watch helplessly.

Naraku laughed again. "That's the best you can do? I thought you gained all of these extra powers, Inuyasha. I suppose not."

"Shut up!" he growled. He held his sword in his hands and allowed the Tetsusaiga to be coated in dragon scales.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shouted. "You haven't mastered the dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga yet!"

"I'll be fine," he snapped at her, turning to her for a fraction of a second.

In that fraction, Naraku sent one of his deadly tentacles flying at the half-demon. Inuyasha grabbed her and made to move out of the way but in the process, the tentacle hit his katana and sent it flying across the meadow. It landed in the grass some odd yards away.

When Inuyasha set her down, Naraku sent another tentacle that hit Inuyasha square in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Kagome screamed his name but Inuyasha did not respond to her.

"Well, well," he laughed. "I guess that takes care of that." With one glance at Kagome, Naraku faded back into the trees.

"Come back you coward!" she shouted, readying an arrow to shoot. But it was too late, Naraku was already gone.

"Inuyasha," she cried, running over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. That's when one of his hands shot up and grabbed her wrist. She noticed the long, curved claws on his fingers and then heard growling.

He picked his head up and she found herself staring into two red eyes.

Dosakusa giggled and continued on, wanting to make Kagome _really_ suffer.

"Inu…Inuyasha…?" she asked softly.

He bared his teeth and continued on growling loudly, his nose crinkling.

"Inuyasha, let me go," she whispered, pulling on her wrist. He did not let her go, just merely stared at her, snarling.

"You're hurting me," she pleaded, and her eyes started to water.

He did not do anything.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. "SIT!"

Aitou smiled as Kagome began screaming his name in her sleep but frowned when she said "sit" and the real Inuyasha tumbled to the ground with a thud, waking him up.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at Kagome, whom he saw was sleeping. But when he looked closely at her face, he saw that she wasn't having an ordinary dream.

"Dammit," he cursed. "They fucking got her." How foolish could he have been to fall asleep? And when that demon came down here too! What kind of protecter _was_ he if they got to Kagome anyway?

Aitou faded away so as not to be seen and watched from the ceiling now, looking down at the hanyou as he went over to the miko that he loved so much.

Her brow was creased with pain and her body seemed to be twitching everywhere. He shook her shoulder but she did not stir. She didn't even flinch. She just whimpered and moaned his name.

In her dream, when Kagome sat Inuyasha, he tumbled to the ground, releasing her wrist. When he fell, she did not even check to see if he was back to normal, she just took off running into the forest. Her long legs carried her far in a short period of time but she knew that she would never in any dream be able to outrun Inuyasha. But that didn't stop her from continuing on to wherever her legs would take her.

It was then that she heard through the trees snapping and a strong wind rushing up upon her. She turned her head to see a blur of red and white approaching alarmingly fast. She turned again and kept on going faster. Unfortunately, she was too clumsy for her own good and toppled over a tree root, landing on her knees and scraping them pretty good.

The real Inuyasha watched as Kagome hissed and her body shook before her form was still again. Then he smelled blood. Not wanting to know where the scent was coming from, he carefully pulled back her sleeping bag to see holes in the knees of her pajama pants and tiny scrapes along her kneecaps. His ears flattened back and he growled softly at the monster that was causing her pain.

During this time, Shippo had woken up and was staring curiously at Kagome. When Inuyasha had pulled back the sleeping bag, the kit had let out a howl and jumped onto Kagome's stomach, trying to wake her.

"Kagome! Please wake up!" he begged, pulling on her shirt.

"You won't wake her," a light, boyish voice laughed. Both demons looked around the room and saw the twin brother hovering down to the floor by Sango's head. "Dosakusa's dreams cannot be broken. She will dream until my sister is done with her."

"Bastard," Inuyasha snarled.

Aitou grinned and then looked down at Sango. "My power, however, _I_ can induce dreams are more than one person at a time. While Dosakusa is busy with your little miko lover, I will toy with the houshi and tajiiya."

The blue eyes of the boy flashed and his body turned into nothing but what seemed like a flash of steel light. His body then flew into Sango's head and then jumped back out and flew to Miroku's. Both of them instantly grimaced and tumbled in their sleep. Aitou bounced back out of Miroku and curled up in the corner of the room to watch both his and his sister's works.

* * *

And here my dears is where chap 3 comes to a close. It's a little shorter, I know. I'm writing this as I go in school and they shut the lights out on me in pyschology: we were watching _I am Sam_ and I forgot how sad that movie made me! I'll try to write more tomorrow and skip learning but we have Senior Sweetheart skits for half of the day. (It's like homecoming queen, except it's a HUGE deal at my high school. We vote on the nicest girl in the senior class. The skits are supposed to help us vote; they make fun of movies.) I apologize, I keep talking. I'm gonna go now but I'll be back soon!!!!

ReViEwS:)


	4. Blood and Kisses

Chapter 4 is now up and ready for your viewing pleasure!

I would like to thank everyone again for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all!

Don't own Inuyasha or the song...goodness this is sounding old...

"_**The smell of blood has filled this room. If I could do it all again, I would change most every single thing. I would let you kiss me, kill me. Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Kiss me, you're all I'm wanting. Kill me, this feeling's haunting." **_

* * *

Aitou grinned and then looked down at Sango. "My power, however, _I_ can induce dreams are more than one person at a time. While Dosakusa is busy with your little miko lover, I will toy with the houshi and tajiiya." 

The blue eyes of the boy flashed and his body turned into nothing but what seemed like a flash of steel light. His body then flew into Sango's head and then jumped back out and flew to Miroku's. Both of them instantly grimaced and tumbled in their sleep. Aitou bounced back out of Miroku and curled up in the corner of the room to watch both his and his sister's works.

While Kagome was dreaming of her worst nightmare, Sango was _reliving_ her worst nightmare. She was back at Naraku's castle with her father and fellow demon slayers. Kohaku was beside her, his head down. She was forced to relive attacking the giant spider demon and then turning to see Kohaku's sickle in her father's neck, splattering blood everywhere. She could only watch in horror as he turned his attacks on her.

Shippo was over at Sango's side in that instant, shaking her awake. Of course she did not stir, but she mumbled his name and then rolled over, her face contorted into one of intense pain.

Kagome was running out of breath, her heart was heavy and her throat and side hurt from her exertions. But now she could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on the back of her neck and the fear for her life is what kept her going. Then she heard the sound of claws slicing through the air and she knew she had no chance of ducking in time. His long nails cut right through her school blouse and ripped through the tender skin of her back, causing her to scream out in agony. But she did not slow down an iota. In fact, her speed increased as the pain in her back did.

Inuyasha not only smelled but _saw_ the slices on Kagome's back suddenly appear and heard her agonized scream as blood flowed all over her clothes and sleeping bag.

"KAGOME!" he howled, scooping her into his arms. "Dammit all, Kagome, wake the hell up already! Please!" He looked at Shippo, whose bright green eyes were so blurry with tears and called him over. "Shippo, get Kagome's first aid kit, we're going to do our damndest to clean her up."

Shippo, who wasn't so distraught that he missed the tears in Inuyasha's own amber eyes, nodded eagerly and dug through her yellow backpack to fetch what the hanyou had asked for. When he received it, Inuyasha and Shippo worked quickly to try and ease Kagome's apparent pain, but with each passing second, her heart rate increased and her breath shorter.

Of course, not only were Sango and Kagome having nightmares, but also Miroku was in the middle of a very desperate time in his life. He was only a child again, living at Master Moushi's with his father. He was in the house, looking out at his father as he stood in the middle of the field, observing his right hand. Miroku could watch as the Kaza Ana that had been passed from his grandfather explode and suddenly begin to swallow his dad alive. And Moushi certainly did nothing to help, he merely held Miroku back as he tried to go and help his dying father.

Inuyasha looked around the room at Sango, Miroku and Kagome and realized that there was nothing that he can do. Someone calling out their names does not break the sleeping spells cast on them by the twin demons. Of course he saw that when Kirara pawed at her mistress's face, Aitou's eyes suddenly grew worried.

"Inuyasha, look at the demon's face," he whispered for his ears only. Inuyasha looked down at Kirara who was desperately mewling and pawing Sango's cheek. It was then that the tiny cat demon licked her face when Sango began to stir. All four demons in the room looked in shock at the demon slayer opened her eyes and sat up.

"Inuyasha? Shippo-chan? What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"You were under Aitou's control," Inuyasha explained. "Kirara was the one who broke your spell…"

"Kirara?" Sango looked down at the cat that was sitting loyally by her side. Sango reached out and picked her beloved demon up and held her tightly. "Oh Kirara, I…I saw father and Kohaku being killed over and over again…"

"How did Kirara manage to wake up Sango when we couldn't?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. "Why could Kirara reach her?"

Inuyasha looked over at Aitou and saw the boy snarling soundlessly at Kirara, his eyes flashing red. He looked more like an animal than boy at that moment.

"What's wrong, demon?" Inuyasha asked him. "Kirara ruin your plans?"

"How did…Kirara?" Sango looked down at her cat and then back up to the demon boy who was fuming before them.

The air in the room suddenly switched. It seemed that Aitou could manipulate the air too, for Shippo and Kirara shuddered and ducked behind Sango. The scent made Inuyasha cringe and bear his teeth at the young ghost, who was hunched over, shaking violently. "Something wrong, half-demon?" he asked pleasantly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Shippo and Kirara toppled over. "Wake them up!"

"Fools. You're all damned fools. Don't fuck with me!" he shouted.

Inuyasha snarled and dove at the boy, knocking him to the ground, pinning him by his shoulders. The boy frowned as Kirara and Shippo stirred again. Sango picked Kirara up into her arms and held her tightly.

"Tell me how to wake Kagome up!" Inuyasha ordered darkly, his fangs shining in the dim light.

Aitou raised an eyebrow. "Like I would really tell you that!"

"Sango!" Shippo cried. "Kiss Miroku!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked at the same time.

"What if Sango kisses Miroku? Maybe he'll wake up," Shippo suggested.

Sango looked at both of them and then back to Miroku. "He's under the spell too?" She released Kirara and rushed over to his side and knelt down by his head. Her hands stroked his hair as she watched him thrash under the futon cover. What could he be dreaming of that shook him so?

"Miroku-sama, wake up…" she whispered to him. "It's me, it's Sango. It's all right…"

He did not wake and Aitou smirked to himself. Like there was any way that that stupid demon slayer could break the spell…

But it was Shippo that called out the answer. "Sango, _kiss him_!"

"Kiss him? Are you sure?" Her cheeks went red.

"Yes! I just said that! Kirara licked your cheek and you woke up! Try kissing Miroku!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush after that, because he knew what Shippo would ask of him after Sango woke Miroku. The kit would ask him to kiss Kagome in order to awaken her. But he wouldn't do it, not in front of all of them.

While Inuyasha was distracted with his own thoughts, Aitou managed to slip out from underneath him and disappear. The hanyou swore and looked around the room, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

Sango, ignoring the hotness in her cheeks, looked down at Miroku's pained face and set her resolve. Picking his head up in her arms, she bent her face down to his and pressed her lips very lightly against his.

Shippo ducked behind Inuyasha with embarrassment but watched as Miroku's eyes fluttered and his lids slowly peeled back to see Sango's cheeks stained with tears and her lips touching his. Inuyasha looked away when Miroku closed his eyes and kissed her back and focused on Kagome. She was still crying and still panting as though running. He knew what he _had_ to do, but knew that he _couldn't_.

Meanwhile, Kagome was quickly losing the speed she had had in the beginning of the chase. Her side was screaming in protest with every step that she took and she had to duck every few seconds so Inuyasha didn't slash her head off. She wondered why he didn't just cut in front of her and attack her but she came to the conclusion that he liked the chase and would continue to chase her until she collapsed.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running until she reached the Bone-Eater's well again. Cursing her lack of direction, she tried to jump into the well but a strong hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

Wanting her to wake now that she was huffing like she was having a heart attack and screaming at the top of her lungs, Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. He knew that Sango and Miroku weren't looking, they were too immersed in each other's misery to realize what he had done. Shippo looked on but did not speak a word to the half-demon.

Aitou glared darkly in the corner at the group. He inwardly cursed at the fact that they had figured out how to break his spell. Of course, the kiss of someone who loved you would wake you from _his_ nightmare…something peaceful and happy unlike the spells they cast…but Dosakusa's was a bit more difficult to be woken from.

"You won't wake her, Inuyasha," he called out to the hanyou. "Last time I checked, _Kikyo_ was your true love and not Kagome."

"What?" he asked, cocking his head.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks and stared down at Kagome's tormented face and realized that Aitou was right. Inuyasha could not wake Kagome as long as he still loved Kikyo more than her. Unlike with them, they were the most important things to each other and it even went for Kirara and Sango. It hurt Sango to think that Inuyasha's heart did not love Kagome enough to save her.

Aitou merely smiled and his eyes began to flash the brilliant sky blue color that they had turned before he invaded the dreams of Sango and Miroku. With quick as lightning flash, he had dashed into Kagome's head to join his sister.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, shaking Kagome. "Wake up! Don't let them _both_ get to you, Kagome!"

Kagome watched as her dream began to shift slightly. While the full demon Inuyasha was still glaring menacingly at her and holding her arm, she saw Kikyo in the background, looming behind a tree.

"Kikyo!" she shouted to the other miko. "Kikyo, Inuyasha's turned into a full demon!"

Kikyo's mouth turned upward into a small smile as she walked slowly through the forest and into the clearing where she and Inuyasha stood. She ignored Inuyasha for a moment and took out an arrow and fired it at Kagome, grazing her cheek and creating a giant hole behind her. Kagome looked down as her feet gave way to the hold and she fell into it, causing Inuyasha to release her arm.

Unlike the time that this had happened before, she could see Inuyasha and Kikyo on the ground meters above her. She watched as Inuyasha, even in his full demon state, reached out and took Kikyo in his arms and held her to his chest.

"I'll protect you from Naraku," he said huskily to her.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked out to him, jumping to her feet.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard Kagome scream his name and touched her cheek when he saw a tiny scratch appear there. What on earth was going on that was causing all of this?

Suddenly a memory flashed through his brain, a memory of that same scratch on Kagome's cheek…back when Kikyo had been alive, way before Sango had joined them…

Kikyo had taken Kagome's jewel shards and given them to Naraku, not after she had tried to kill the poor girl first, however. He realized with a strong pang of regret in his heart that Kagome was reliving that moment in her life.

"No, no, not that…" he whispered as Kagome lay limp in his arms.

Kagome could only watch in horror as Inuyasha bent down to kiss the woman that he had loved first. She could only sit in her hole and sob as they began to walk away from the hole that she was forced into.

"Inuyasha…" she sobbed. "Don't leave me…Don't go with Kikyo…"

The real Inuyasha realized now that something else was going on in her dream for she had mentioned Kikyo. Why would he go with Kikyo? Unless her dream was shifting again to another time, a time when she thought that he would go to hell with Kikyo…

"Shit! Stop that!" he shouted to the twins inside of Kagome. "Don't force her to relive _that_!" The last thing he wanted was Kagome to experience that pain again, the pain of her realizing that he loved Kikyo more than he did her.

"That's not true now!" he howled. "It's not, Kagome! Don't believe anything that you see, I swear it's _all_ a lie!"

Kagome looked up out of the hole and realized with determination that she would have to climb out of the hole if wanted to escape. Weak from blood loss, she gripped a part the wall of the hole and tried to hoist herself up. It was no use; however, her body was too tired from running and anemic from the wound in her back. She slid down the wall until she hit the floor again and curled up into a ball and began to sob.

"I should've never have come here," she wept. "There's no room for me in Inuyasha's heart…I'm just second place."

"Kagome!" she heard someone scream her name. She didn't realize that it wasn't the dream Inuyasha that had walked off with Kikyo, but the Inuyasha that was desperately trying to wake her up.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"That's not true now! It's not, Kagome! Don't believe anything that you see, I swear it's _all_ a lie!" she heard him shout.

"Why would you say that to me after you walked off with _Kikyo_? What kind of person are you, toying with my emotions like that?"

"They're lying! You're not really there, Kagome! Wake up!"

"No," she moaned. "I am! You left me! Go away!"

"Dammit all, Kagome!"

A sudden rush of air caused her to open her eyes and look up. Inuyasha was kneeling before her, only he was back to his half-demon state, the state that he had been in when this had all started. She looked at his hip and saw the Tetsusaiga was safely in its sheath.

"You're dreaming, Kagome!" he growled at her. "None of this is real! You have to believe me, I would never leave you."

"No!" she yelled again. "You tried to kill me, Kikyo tried to kill me! You left me in this damn hole to rot!"

"No, no, Kagome. It's the twins! They're doing this to you…I swear."

"Get away from me," she ordered as his arms wound around her, pulling her in closer to him.

Of course, while Kagome dreamed up this conversation, it was really happening between her and Inuyasha. While she mumbled in her sleep, Inuyasha was talking to her, trying with all of his heart to wake her up from the nightmare. His arms held her tightly to him as she screamed and cursed subconsciously at him. But he didn't care at this point. All that mattered was freeing her.

His hands stroked either side of her face as she began to thrash against him. Tears spilled out of her closed eyes and she began to punch his chest with her fists, trying hard to fight him off.

Inuyasha brought her face close to his and breathed on her face gently. She relaxed slightly but still protested their closeness. Her hands pushed on his chest, begging to be released. He knew what he had to do now, and in his heart he knew it was the right thing.

"Come back to me, Kagome," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips.

"Inuyasha…No," she sobbed in his grasp.

* * *

Please don't throw things at me! -**jumps under computer desk-** I'm fully aware that I left it like that and it's mostly on purpose. Need to keep you interested, don't I? hehe (don't hate me, I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone.) 

;) Reviews are always a pleasure!!!


	5. Fights and Regrets

Sorry it took me so long! My teachers decieded to play "test everyday this week" with me. Not to mention work and friends. But I'm here!! It's all better now.

Don't own Inuyasha or the song. T.T

I would thank all of you who are sticking with me through this. You are all angels!

"_**I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, it's all for you. And my worst pains are words I cannot say, still, I will always fight on for you."**_

* * *

Inuyasha brought her face close to his and breathed on her face gently. She relaxed slightly but still protested their closeness. Her hands pushed on his chest, begging to be released. He knew what he had to do now, and in his heart he knew it was the right thing.

"Come back to me, Kagome," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips.

"Inuyasha…No," she sobbed in his grasp.

"Come back," he repeated. And he brought her face closer to his and kissed her. It wasn't nearly like the kiss that Sango had given Miroku. He _needed_ her to know how much he needed her, how much she would be missed if she left. Inuyasha poured all of his love and affection for the girl into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it.

Kagome went lax when she felt Inuyasha kiss her. It _was_ too good to be true but she didn't care. She would soak it up as much as was possible. So she grabbed his face and kissed him back like he were hers.

Inuyasha blushed when he felt Kagome grab his face and kiss him back with the same eagerness, but just pulled the miko closer and buried his hands in her soft raven colored hair.

Shippo went red to the whites of his eyes and ducked behind Miroku, who was sitting beside Sango in the one corner of the room. They were watching with gaped mouths as Inuyasha and Kagome kissed in plain sight to all of them.

When they finally broke apart Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome staring starry-eyed at him. She was obviously confused and he watched as her head turned and surveyed the room around her, taking in all that was happening.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Where are we?"

"At the inn, Kagome, remember? Remember the twin demons? They possessed your dreams and…and they made you see things…"

"Oh." Realization sunk in, as she looked over at Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were staring open mouthed at the two of them. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she became conscious of the fact that Inuyasha had kissed her in front of them and she had kissed him back.

Just then, a sudden overwhelming pain struck her forehead and she cried out as it felt as though something was being torn from her mind. Inuyasha stared down at her in horror as an indigo light shot out of her head and bounced onto the floor. The light separated into purple and light blue and then formed into the two demons, holding hands and glaring viciously at Inuyasha.

"How _dare_ you!" Dosakusa cried. "You had no right…"

"No right to what? Save her?" Inuyasha challenged.

Aitou stared down at Kagome, who had suddenly begun to shake violently. He could see that the pain from her wounds and the shock from the dreams were beginning to set in. He just smiled and continued to stare at her.

Inuyasha noticed this and growled at Aitou, his ears flattening. "What did you do to her?"

The boy smiled beatifically. He looked more like an angel than a demon. "Nothing. Kagome is just remembering some of the things that happened in her dream that's all. It's a powerful thing, memory is, isn't it?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, shaking her shoulders slightly. Her eyes glazed over and she just stared up at him, pain no longer hidden in her features. "Kagome, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. That was…" he swallowed. "What happened?"

"You," she gasped. "You were a full demon and you…you…" He felt her hands on his chest begin to shake horribly.

"Oh god no," he whispered, shaking his head. "Kagome, no! You didn't dream _that_!"

"It hurts," she suddenly whimpered. "My back…"

"I know," he whispered, stroking her face. "I know. Here." Inuyasha took of his haori and draped it over her shoulders. "Hold on for me, Kagome. Stay with me."

"I will," she said, nodding. "I'm here forever, Inuyasha."

He allowed Miroku and Shippo to come over and attend to her as he and Sango readied to take on the twin demons. Miroku was too weak from Naraku's poisons to attempt to battle and of course Kagome was in shock.

Inuyasha growled and turned to face the twin demons.

Dosakusa's bright lavender eyes were now flaming. Her hands were balled up into fists and her body was tense as though she was ready to pounce.

"You stupid half-breed!" she cried, baring her teeth.

Inuyasha sneered and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. If it was a battle she wanted, it was a battle that she would get.

"Ooh," Dosakusa sneered. "The mutt's gonna challenge us, Aitou!"

Aitou who, up until this point, had been lingering in the corner of the room, watching as his sister lost her composure and Inuyasha broke the spell on Kagome. It was truly amazing, he thought, that despite the love the hanyou had for Kikyo, his love for Kagome was just enough to break the curse. Just a little piece of his heart, but it was enough.

"Aitou!" Dosakusa shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

He snapped out of his daze and glanced at Inuyasha, who was still snarling soundlessly at Dosakusa. His attention then turned to the tajiiya, who was holding her boomerang in her hands tightly.

"You're mine," she sizzled.

Aitou raised a hand and beckoned for her to come closer. She dived at him full on, swinging her mighty Hiraikotsu at the demon. Of course, it did little to affect him. He merely blended into the floor and disappeared for a second. He reappeared beside the demon-slayer, a dark smile on his striking face.

"Too slow, I'm afraid." He shook his head and raised his fist to give her a punch in the back. Sango barely had time to register what hit her before she was flying through the air, her front hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Sango, be careful!" Miroku cried helplessly. He wanted nothing more than to suck up those damn children into his Wind Tunnel, but knew that he would not be able to stand the immense power that radiated off of them.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha, who seemed to be locked in a dance with the sister demon. Their feet moved gracefully across the wood floor, trying to be the offense and defense at the same time. They both moved so fast that it was hard to tell who was hitting who and when. Every now and then Inuyasha would curse or Dosakusa would hiss, telling them what was going on.

Inside the battle, Inuyasha was steadily losing to the young girl. Her movements were unlike anything he had ever come up against. They were blindly swift and agile, yet she managed to make them so elegant and refined. Her body was small and young, making her a much harder target to strike down with his Tetsusaiga, unlike Naraku or even Sesshomaru.

"C'mon Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly as Miroku's arms supported her. She knew that the only true way of defeated the twins would be to send the Backlash Wave at them to use their powers against them. It was the only effective way.

"Oh Inuyasha, is this the best you can do?" Dosakusa scoffed as she dove over another swipe of his sword. Her smile was sickly sweet.

"Shuddup!" he grumbled, trying to hit her again by jumping into the air. She easily dodged it and shrieked with laughter.

"After all we did to your precious Kagome… and you _still_ can't muster up the strength to take me down. You really are pathetic. No wonder Kikyo wanted you to become human…this form is disgusting.

Something inside of the hanyou snapped at the mention of Kikyo. It was one thing to insult Kagome, one thing that he would never, _ever_ stand…but when Kikyo was thrown into this mess when she couldn't stand up for herself…that's when Inuyasha got pissed.

"You…" he growled as he swung Tetsusaiga at her. It hit her in the chest—barely enough to make a scratch—and she tumbled backward slightly. He approached her and this time punched her face. "Leave," he added as she slid backward more. As he approached, Dosakusa watched as the sword in his hand began to glow and create purple swirls around it. "Kikyo," he hissed as he stood over her. And then, raising the sword over his head, shouted, "ALONE!"

Just as he was about to use his Windscar, something came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. He stumbled backward and clutched his head in pain, dropping his katana.

Aitou had been watching the scene, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. And just when the half-demon was about to attack his sister, did he attack first. He sent every once of power he had into the transfusion, sinking his body into the hanyou's mind. He dove around frantically, searching for something to haunt him with. At last he found something, something too good to be true. Here, he saw Inuyasha as a full-demon, Inuyasha as a mindless killing machine, attacking countless bandits and ripping them to pieces as though nothing but air. The demon dove further and allowed his victim to see what he was seeing, causing Inuyasha to groan in agony.

"No," he begged. "Not that…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, moving slightly out of Miroku's arms. "What is that stinking brother of yours doing to him?" she demanded of Dosakusa.

She giggled. "Oh come on, Kagome, I'm sure you can think of something that Inuyasha regrets horribly. Something that is on his mind constantly…"

Kagome's gray eyes suddenly widened when she remembered Inuyasha as a full-demon…Inuyasha in the river trying to rid his hands of the stench of blood…Inuyasha gripping her hand as he thought about hurting her in his demon state…It all came crashing back down and she gasped in horror and realization.

"NO!" she screamed, shaking her head. "No, no, no! Stop it!"

Dosakusa shrugged. "Can't. Aitou's fooling around in there. There's nothing I can do to stop him."

Sango held up her weapon and aimed it at the child. "Tell you brother to release Inuyasha!"

She ignored the order and leaned back against the wall. "Make me," she whined.

Kagome reached across for her bow and arrow and aimed it at Dosakusa. "She said let him go!" she said.

The girl giggled. "Like you can do anything, you're too weak!" she scoffed.

Kagome released the arrow but Dosakusa caught it in her finger easily. She looked at it for a moment and then looked at her bow. "Kikyo's bow…" she mumbled. "I should've guessed as much."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked her.

"I can feel the spiritual aura coming off of that bow. It can't belong to someone like you, Kagome. Really."

She grimaced and looked down at Inuyasha, who was clutching his head, trying to shake away the visions he was having.

He felt the urge to kill inside of him, the urge to feel more blood. It ripped apart his soul despite his half demon state. It shook him, causing him to howl out, his ears flat against his skull. He had never felt so much pain, physical and mental.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, running over to him. She knelt by his side and put her hands over his. He shook violently and scowled in torture. "Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear. "It's all right, you're not there. It's your turn to come back."

_I can hear you Kagome_! He thought in his head. Her voice was clear but he could still see himself, feel himself killing. He could see himself facing off with Sesshomaru. The feeling to kill his older brother never stronger. Still, like lightning in the sky, he could hear Kagome's voice desperately shouting out to him, telling him to come back. But still his visions continued, shifting to a time when he had first met Kagome. The time that he had tried to kill her for the jewel. He had never told her how that plagued him now, how much he thought about that night. Aitou knew his regrets; his sorrow and dug into it, making him see it and feel again.

He felt himself soar over Kagome's fleeing figure, the power of the jewel calling out to him as he chased her. He swiped at her back, causing her to fall to the ground. The wind sent her scent flowing his way, filling his nostrils. Despite the feeling her scent gave him, he wanted the jewel. He wanted this imposter of Kikyo dead.

He chased her around, watching her figure retreating and then getting larger as he gained on her, his demonic speed carrying him far. She was on an old bridge, and as he jumped down to her, something flashed around his neck. A necklace.

Inuyasha heard voices around him, the old miko talking to the girl. He ignored them and stalked the younger miko, his eyes dark and ready to strike her down. But suddenly the girl called out the word that would hold his spirit…

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

haha I thought of that little shinanagan while I was writing this chapter up. It seemed to go perfectly! I'll try to update faster this time, I promise. Thank you president's day weekend!

Reviews make me happy


	6. Saviors and Plans

Hey kids! Thanks for tuning in! I'm sorry to say that this is indeed the last chapter of _A Little's Enough_...I know, I'm sorry. But I'm working on a sequal of sorts with Maiden of the Heavens which will be posted eventually. ;)

I don't own Inuyasha or the song. If I owned him, I don't think I would be here posting fanfiction for him...sighs

"_**Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear…She beckons me. Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for? I rise to meet the end."**_

* * *

"SIT BOY!" 

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled to the wood on the bridge by some unknown force. When his face collided with the bridge, he felt it shake and he collapsed through it toward the river below. But instead of landing in the water, he felt his face come in contact with more wood. The hanyou picked his head up and found that he was looking at Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked, unsure. Her eyes were big and filled with tears.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried, hurling herself at him. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha grimaced as something ripped out of his head and he looked up at Aitou, who wasn't looking at him, but Kagome. In response, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around the miko, snarling at the demon boy.

"She broke my spell with _that_?" he grumbled darkly. How had she managed to save the hanyou with a simple subjugation spell? How had they managed to save each other so easily...?

"It's always worked," Shippo spoke up, staring at the demon child. Aitou turned his gaze on the young kitsune and he smiled.

"So I saw in his memories," he said flatly. The kit's memories were flooding his mind, but he somehow took pity on the fox demon. His father had been taken and killed in front of his very eyes. Despite his mean nature, he could not bring that up again. It reminded him too much of his own past.

"Aitou!" Dosakusa shouted. "Kill them!" she ordered.

Aitou looked at his sister and then back at the hanyou and miko. Yes, of course, how could he have forgotten? He widened his stance and his eyes flashed red, his arms shaking with restrain not to transform into the light that called his name.

Inuyasha set Kagome down gently and stood before Aitou, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly in his hands. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Dosakusa stalking up the Sango and Miroku, who was watching from the corner of the room.

Sango saw her though, to Inuyasha's relief, and raised her Hiraikotsu at the female demon. Dosakusa giggled. "Let's go, tajiiya!"

A noise from Aitou made Inuyasha turn his attention back. The blue eyed demon was crouched down, his body shaking uncontrollably. He could not transform now; it would cause him to lose the whole battle. He had to control himself.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, releasing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The sword seemed to sing as it transformed into the mighty blade. He raised it at Aitou and beckoned the younger demon forward.

Aitou closed his eyes. He could not control it anymore. It was much too difficult to manage. His eyes sparkled and he turned into the brilliant blue light and shot at Inuyasha and Kagome.

The half demon saw Aitou's demon energy as he sped toward them. It was much, much too easy. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga over his head and swung it down when Aitou was closer.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" he roared, throwing the sword's power at Aitou.

The blue light that had been Aitou smacked into the Tetsusaiga the moment Inuyasha released his Backlash Wave. And in that moment, the power of the Wind Scar and Aitou's own power was sent back at him, causing him to cry out in agony.

Aitou lay on his back, as his own memories rushed into his head, but it was moving too fast for him to really see anything. He only saw Dosakusa's face, his parents' and a large, engulfing fire. But the pain from the last memory made his scream out and trash. It burned him and made his body ache. He had never experienced such pain in all his life.

"Aitou-kun!" Dosakusa cried, looking at her brother. She shot a glance at a panting Sango and leapt toward Aitou. She sat beside him and looked down, not sure what to do as he lashed about on the floor.

Her lavender eyes shot up to Inuyasha; she bared her teeth at the hanyou and leaned over Aitou protectively.

"You son of a bitch!" she growled. "Who do you think you are, harming my brother in such a way?"

Inuyasha put his sword over his shoulder. "Have you seen what you did to Kagome? Have you seen what pain she's in?" His amber eyes seemed to grow darker with each passing second. "Don't think I'm just going to sit around and let you get away with that!"

Dosakusa frantically looked around as Sango and even Miroku stalked toward her. She was cornered, she thought as her eyes darted around the room. Aitou was still screaming out below her and she knew that she couldn't remain here much longer.

She had lost.

Her eyes landed on Kagome, who was standing up behind Inuyasha, her hands ready to reach for her bow and arrows. That stupid girl! She had been much stronger than she had predicted and it upset her to realize that a mere _mortal _would cause them to flee.

Miroku pulled out a sutra from the inside of his robe and threw it at the girl. It hit her arm and gave her a slight shock. She didn't scream, but the pain was enough to make her hiss and glare vengefully at the group of them.

Suddenly, her body erupted into a bright purple ball of light. With a howl, the ball nearly exploded, leaving an empty space on the floor where Dosakusa and Aitou had been only seconds ago.

Kagome collapsed to the floor on her knees with a sigh. Inuyasha turned and fell facing her. "Kagome, are you sure you're all right?" He reached out and touched her face gently.

The miko looked up into his eyes. His face was only inches from her own; she could feel his hot breath on her face, making her shut her eyes again. Inuyasha looked on in worry as she fell into him.

"Kagome," he breathed sadly, snaking his arms around her. "I'm so sorry that you had to see all of those things."

Shippo landed on his shoulder and touched Kagome's head softly. "She'll be all right, right Inuyasha?"

Looking at the kit intently, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Perhaps it's time to return to Kaede's?" Miroku suggested, putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. The demon-slayer leaned into him and nodded.

"It's probably the best thing for Kagome-chan right now."

"Can you make it to Kaede's, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted her up off the ground.

She smiled weakly. "Of course…"

Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her neck before kissing her jaw. His heart soared when Kagome leaned into his touch, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

"Hm," she sighed. "I love you."

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and stared down at Kagome. Had she said what he thought she said? But as he bent down further to her, he realized that she had fallen asleep. A smile graced the hanyou lips as he brought them down to her ear.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

Meanwhile…

Dosakusa and Aitou were sitting together in a far away forest. Aitou was panting, trying to shake off his visions, while his sister sat in silence, thinking.

She couldn't let them get away with this! They had humiliated her and almost killed her beloved brother. She vowed that she would kill them all. Every last one of them.

"But how?" she mumbled to herself. Aitou looked up at her and saw that she was immersed in deep thought. He did not disrupt her thinking.

And then it hit her. She'd heard of a story, a legend, perhaps of a demon that could help them. He was strong and intelligent; certainly more so than that half-breed Inuyasha was. If they could harness his power, they would be invincible!

"Come, Aitou-kun," Dosakusa sang, standing up. "I have an idea."

Aitou looked at his sister curiously. He stood up and walked slowly after her, not sure he really wanted to. His body protested the movement, as did his sanity. "May I ask what that is?"

Dosakusa turned to face him, her eyes wild. "We're going to see Naraku."

* * *

That's it!!! What did you think? Like or hate it? Let me know in a review! 

Here's a list of the songs that have inspired me to write this story:

Chap1. "Never Ready to Leave" - Sherwood

Chap2. "Sirens" - Angels and Airwaves

Chap3. "Don't Wake Me Up" - The Hush Sound

Chap4. "Kiss me, Kill me" - MEST

Chap5. "Gifts and Curses" - Yellowcard

Chap6. "Whisper" - Evanescence

And of course, a great big thank you to everyone who read this story! I send out big virtual hugs and kisses to all of you!


End file.
